Change Of Plans
by Tealac
Summary: Being reborn as a ninja has its perks, especially when you know everything that's to come. Self-insert.


I couldn't believe what was happening. Out of all the banks in the country, they had decided to rob _this one?!_

I was trying desperately to remain silent, but to no avail.

My adrenaline felt like it was bursting, which is probaly was, and my lungs were gasping for air under the counter I was hiding myself in.

I finally had control of my breathing when I heard some footsteps passing by. I waited for a few minutes after that before I decided to give out a deep sigh of relief. I was safe.

Or so I thought.

No sooner had I did that though, a person's hand came flying out for my hair and yanked it hard, pulling me out from under the counter.

My face landed onto the floor and I lifted my head up to see a woman looking at me with a sadist-like grin with a gun in her other hand.

"It looks as if we've got a survivor."

"Get rid of her, would you?"

So this is how my life is going to end? With those short sentences?

I closed my eyes and started praying for there to not be any pain, for me to be able to have a safe journey to Heaven or whatever happens after you die...

I can't believe that I'm dying at only twenty-three years old. I never even had a boyfriend. I never even gotten to say goodbye to my family. Heck, I never even got to buy that nice louis vuitton bag for myself, or that nice pair of gucci heels, or that-

**BANG **

I felt the bullet's impact passing through my brain, and I was out like a light.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When I opened my eyes I saw my memories being shown on a screen.

Everything I had forgotten about was showing through quick flashes of images. My family, my school, my house. Everything.

I tried to move but couldn't. My back was glued firmly to the ground and so was my head. My eyes kept proccessing every image.

Suddenly, those images started going through faster. It was as if I had shown you a book and the wind started blowing through it.

My eyes started struggling to keep up with them but then the screen just went black. I wonder what was going to happen next.

Then suddenly, the screen lit up again, and a different image was shown. The image was cartoon-ish and I found myself confused.

There were cartoon charactars and I recognised them as anime ones.

_Naruto. _That series immediately sprang to mind.

Loads of pictures of someone's memory was shown and I was confused. What was going down?

My breath got caught in my throat, when I saw a figure, that looked like Hinata's mother, smiling. I saw her lips move. _Hinata._

So maybe these were Hinata's memories?

But what the heck? Why was I getting her memories?

Soon after I said that, the images stopped, the last one stopping as a Kumo-nin with a blank expression holding a kunai, aiming for something.

I felt my body becoming loose, and I felt myself gravitating towards that image.

I tried to stop it but could not. The closer I got, the more I panicked.

I couldn't help it. Like, holy shit, was that image going to eat me or something?

My thoughts were cut short, as it sucked me and I saw the ninja looking at me evilly. He was right in front of me and I saw his arm moving and slicing into my arm. Shit, that hurt.

He took it out painfully, and aimed it at my head.

My head started spinning. Why the head? Why not the heart?

I saw his arm start moving again and I braced myself for the impact. I shut my eyes tightly.

I waited for a moment, before I heard metal cut flesh the second time. But this time, I didn't feel any pain.

I heard a wheezing sound and I opened my eyes. The kumo-nin was knocked out on his side.

And there, behind him was Hiashi Hyuuga.

He quickly moved towards me and picked me up and exited what seemed to be a cave.

I wanted to stay awake to find out what would happen next but decided not to.

Rest would be important first. Then I can find out what to do in this situation.

So, closing my eyes, I welcomed the darkness.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hello and thanks for reading this story! This story was done in a rush since I have limited time so sorry for any mistakes, I'll try to edit them later :')

Please tell me your thoughts?

Love, Tealac


End file.
